The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing blemishes or scratches from a glass surface, such as the windshield of a vehicle.
Failure to replace worn windshield wiper blades often results in substantially arcuate scratches on the vehicle windshield. Such scratches are unslightly, but more significantly, they impair the vision of the vehicle operator. The scratches and the grounded glass imbedded therein refract light, which has a blinding effect. This problem is particularly acute at night when the headlights of upcoming traffic strike the scratches.
The scratched windshield can, of course, be replaced. However, this alternative is an expensive one.
The other alternative is to remove the scratch by polishing. Unfortunately, polishing by hand and polishing with a hand-held polisher are presently the only readily available methods, and both suffer from serious shortcomings.
Fatigue and time consumption are two problems. Other significant problems include resultant distortion in the windshield, cracking due to the generation of excessive heat, and inability to accurately follow the arc of the scratch.